


Growing Pains

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fight gets out of hand, Makoto, Haru, and RIn, have to figure out how exactly their relationships works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a drabble prompt the ended up turning into a full length fic.
> 
> Unedited and unbetaed.

It started with the mackerel. Rin had been complaining all week about how for the last month they had nothing by mackerel for dinner. And it was true that Haru could be a bit intense with his mackerel obsession, but Makoto had been so used to it that he had only made a small comment on it and left it alone. Haru had huffed and Rin had thrown his arms up in defeat and that had been the end of it.

Of course, Makoto should have known better. A week later Rin had come home with groceries for the week. That should have been the first clue, but Makoto had just been so grateful that Rin had decided to do the groceries he hadn't really thought about it. It felt like they were really building their relationship. Everything was still new and even a month and a half into it, Makoto was still unsure if the three of the moving in together so soon had been a good idea.

It did save on money to split the rent three ways and they had actually planned to move in together when Rin had gotten back from Australia beforehand, but that was before the all ended up confessing. But it felt good to wake up in the mornings and see both Haru and Rin there. Rin just back from his walk while Haru handed him a cup of coffee, before returning to making breakfast. 

So maybe Makoto had been trying to turn a blind eye to the little spiffs that Haru and Rin would get into over things like accidentally leaving the cap off the toothpaste (Haru) or blaring the television (Rin). Still, Makoto like to think of them as growing pains of living together and they would adjust in time. It just feels like the adjustment period was...longer than anticipated. 

Which was why as he put the groceries away, Makoto started to feel his stomach drop. He chewed on his bottom lip. "Rin, is that all the groceries?"

"Yeah. What? Did you need something? I can run back out and get it."

Makoto smiled at that and shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." Makoto leaned over and gave Rin a peck on the cheek.

Rin flushed and rubbed his cheek, but he was grinning.

Makoto couldn't help smiling. He was allowed to do that now. It sent a wave of happiness through him. For a moment he forgot what he was going to say, but the empty plastic bags brought it back. "Um, there's no mackerel, Rin."

Rin frowned and folded his arms. "I know. We've been eating it for a month. Haru can live one week without mackerel."

Makoto chewed on his bottom lip. He looked at the clock. Maybe if he hurried...

Rin grabbed his hand, pulling Makoto's attention back to him. "And don't you dare decide to sneak off to the fish market. He'll be fine," Rin said stubbornly. As to punctuate his sentence, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Makoto's lips.

"Now, I have to go grab this video my coach wants me to watch, but I'll be back in time to cook."

"You're cooking?" Makoto asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I figure Haru shouldn't be the only one always cooking."

Makoto smiled brightly. "That's really sweet of you Rin."

Rin looked away, blushing. "Yeah, whatever."

Makoto chuckled softly, before waving good-bye as Rin hurried out the door. He turned and decided to get started on his homework. Thirty minutes later Haru walked into their joint apartment.

"I'm home," he said.

"Welcome home," Makoto said, looking up from his homework with a warm smile.

A small smile curled his lips.

Makoto grinned and turned back to his homework. He had almost figured out the problem he was working on, when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned and was met with a soft kiss on the lips. He let out a soft sigh of pleasure before Haru pulled back. 

"You taste good," Haru said.

"Haru!" Makoto whined, feeling his face turn red. 

Haru smirked, before turning back to head to the kitchen. "Where's Rin?"

"He had to go to pick up a video his coach wanted him to watch."

Haru hummed and then there was the sound of cupboards opening. A few moments later there was the sound of the fridge, followed by a long pause. Makoto felt himself tense. A moment later Haru appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"There's groceries," Haru said.

Makoto nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, Rin went shopping."

There was another long pause. "There's no mackerel."

"Rin thought it might be a good idea to change things up," Makoto said brightly, trying to smile away the tension.

It didn't seem to work. Instead Haru's eyes narrowed.

Makoto scrambled for a way to diffuse the situation. "But he offered to cook tonight."

Haru walked back into the kitchen. "I'll cook."

Makoto sighed. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but all he could do was wait. Makoto returned to his homework. It was another thirty minutes when their apartment door opened again. 

"I'm back," Rin said as he slid off his shoes.

"Welcome home," Makoto said, finishing up the last problem for his physiology homework. 

He closed his notebook with a sigh and looked up to see Rin standing at the doorway to the kitchen like he was afraid to go in. 

"Rin?"

"Haru's cooking?" he asked.

"Yes," Makoto answered.

"And it's not mackerel?"

Makoto smiled and shook his head. "Not to my knowledge."

Rin stared at the kitchen and then straightening his back he went in. A few minutes later he came back out, stunned. "He's really cooking it."

Makoto laughed and some of the tension he felt drained away. "Haru can cook lots of things."

"Yeah," Rin said and plopped down next to Makoto. "I just didn't think he would take it so well."

Honestly, Makoto hadn't either, but he quickly pushed the thought away. "So what's the video you went to pick up?"

Rin began explaining and not too long after Haru announced that dinner was done. Rin and Makoto helped set the table and they all sat down to eat. Everything was going great or at least it was until they took the first bite. Right away, Rin spat the food back out.

"What the hell?"

Makoto blinked as he took a bite of his food. It was moist and tender with an extremely sweet glaze on it. It wasn't bad.

"It's a new recipe," Haru said simply.

"I feel like a just ate a bag of sugar. You know I hate sweet things."

Haru shrugged. "You said you wanted to try something new."

Rin slapped his hand on the table and shot up from his seat. "You know what I meant! Or is this about your stupid mackerel obsession?"

Haru narrowed his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with mackerel."

"It is when you cook it everyday."

"At least I cook," Haru said.

"I was going to cook until you decided to sabotage the meat."

"I didn't sabotage it. I can eat it and so can Makoto. It's not always about you."

then the two were going back and forth, pointing out each other's flaws all the way down to the way they dressed or chewed their food and Makoto watched it all. Going from shock to upset and finally he had jumped to his feet.

"Enough! I-I can take this anymore. You two are always bickering!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Makoto felt guilty for shouting them. He didn't want it to be like this. "I'm leaving."

"Makoto," Rin and Haru said in unison.

Makoto shook his head, not looking at either one. Swiftly he walked out the door. 

\---

Shit, shit, shit. Rin ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what they should do. Should they go after Makoto or give him time to calm down. That was the first time he ever seen Makoto like that. Did they just break Makoto? 

Rin balled up his fist. He knew this wasn't going to work. Haru and Makoto were too together, too into this perfect world that didn't include Rin. What did he think was going to happen? He didn't-

"Rin."

Rin turned around. 

Haru blinked and then he was standing up, hurrying to Rin's side. He reached out and touched Rin's cheek and when he pulled his hand back it was wet. "You're crying."

Rin hurriedly wiped at his face. "No, I'm not."

Haru grabbed his wrist and tugged him, pulling him to the couch. They sat down next to each other. Silence filling the room, while they both glanced at the door, hoping Makoto would return any minute now, but nothing happened. 

Haru sighed. "I'm not good with...this."

Rin stiffened. "What do you mean?"

Haru looked like he was struggling and then he waved at everything. "Everything's...changed."

Rin took that in, turning it over. When he spoke again it was tentative. "It's not all bad, is it?"

Haru shook his head. "No." There was a pause and Rin wondered what to say when Haru continued. "Most of it's good, but it's a lot."

It took a minute for what Haru was trying to say, but then it struck him. "The mackerel. It helps."

Haru shrugged and looked away. "I needed something to stay the same."

Rin blinked and then he started to laugh. 

Haru glared at him.

Rin was laughing and at the same time he felt tears wetting his cheeks.

"Rin," Haru said, his glare turning into worry.

Rin shook his head and then covered his eyes with his arms. "You wanted things the same and I wanted things to be different. I felt like... I needed to leave my mark, otherwise-" He cut himself off. He couldn't say it. How he needed to feel like he was here, that he was part of the relationship, like he wasn't just some passing phase to help Makoto and Haru transition into from friendship to romance. That they didn't need him.

Haru squeezed his leg and Rin finally looked at him. Haru met his eyes.

"You're important," Haru said. "Because you're Rin."

Rin stared at Haru and Haru stared back, and for once Rin felt like he got it, like he wasn't some outsider looking in. And suddenly he felt warmth sliding through his body. He rushed forward and grabbed Haru until they were both falling over the couch and with a grin he gave him a long, deep kiss.

Haru was stiff and then after a moment he melted into the kiss. They kiss broke and they stared at each other. Rin grinned. Haru turned his head away, a red flush staining his cheek.

"You're heavy."

Rin laughed and got off, but his laughter quickly died down. They needed Makoto. 

"How do we fix this?"

Haru chewed on his bottom lip and then nodded. "I have an idea.

\---

Haru looked at his phone. It had been twenty minutes since Makoto had responded to his text. During that time Rin and him had talked. The conversation had gotten heated at points, but they had managed to come to an agreement about their meals. He and Rin would split cooking meals and that way Haru could cook mackerel during his turns if he preferred and Rin could fix whatever he wanted. Though Haru had reluctantly agree to try to make the meals more balanced. There were other things they would have to work out besides cooking duties, but they figure it would be better to do that with Makoto. 

Still, Haru couldn't help feeling a pang of nervousness. Makoto had never walked away from him before and it scared him. What if Makoto didn't want to come back? It's why he kept glancing back at the phone. Makoto had said he was coming back, so he knew it meant that he will.

"Oy!" Rin said, pulling him out of his thoughts. The frosting is done. Are the cupcakes done cooling?"  
Haru went to check and shook his head. "Ten more minutes."

Rin nodded and gave him a hip bump. "Everything will be all right."

"Says the person who was crying."

"Hey! Don't bring that up," Rin said with a pout.

Haru grinned and leaned forward, licking a spot of chocolate icing from Rin's jawline. Rin's entire face turned red. 

_Cute._

A moment later the door opened. Rin and Haru exchanged looks and then they were both rushing out of the kitchen. Makoto was barely through the door, before both Haru and Rin were clinging to him.

"Wah! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled and walk-" But his words were cut off as Rin kissed him. 

The kiss broke. Makoto was able to take a breath before Haru was kissing him next. The kiss broke apart.

"Mhmm, you taste like chocolate," Makoto said, slightly dazed.

"We're making chocolate cupcakes," Rin said, practically bouncing with energy. "We just have to put frosting on."

Haru nodded.

Makoto looked surprised. "You baked? Together?"

Haru nodded while Rin looked sheepish. "Haru and I worked some things out. We should all probably talk about things. I guess when they say communication is important in a relationship they're not kidding."

Makoto's eyes brightened and then a warm smile spread across his lips. "I'm glad."  
Haru pulled away. "Time to frost the cupcakes."

"All right!" Rin said and then grabbed Makoto's hand. "Come on. You can help. Should be easy enough."

Makoto laughed. "Hopefully."

They started walking to the kitchen when Haru stopped and turned to Makoto. "Welcome home, Makoto."

Makoto blinked and then a wide smile spread across his lips. As he looked at Haru and Rin. "I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the prompt that I got. Put it at the end in order to not ruin the story. :) I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Prompt by midoritenchi90: for your prompt, MakoHaruRin, they are in relationship getting used to each other being in this type of relation, but sometimes rin and haru have there fights mostly for no reason. during a particular night it gets worse to the point that mako get mad and leaves them for a bit so everyone can calm down. haru and rin and make a truce and make it up to mako, who feels more guilty for yelling at them.


End file.
